Scare me once(contains UsUk)
by ThatWeirdFangirlOverThere
Summary: America pranks England, England pranks America back in his own way. Each event can either bring them closer, or drive them apart like it has before... funny sweet with some romantic scenes(rated T for one scene in the beginning and the possibility of more scenes like it)
1. Extreme Jumpscare!

**A/N: Helloooo readers! this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so if it sucks then my bad but don't be a bully about it I'm really trying! and if you like it but think I could do better please tell me 'cause I'd loooove to get comments and ****constructive**** criticism is encouraged(Notice that I underlined constructive so if you're just trying to be mean then but out and don't read my story)! Enjoy!**

**Ps: Even though I wish I did I do not own Hetalia. :(**

"Eeeenglaaand? Heeeey Eeeeengland wake up!" America whined jumping on the sleeping brits bed trying to jostle him awake but to no avail. "England wake up already! Come on! ...Arthur?" America ventured using Englands human name seeing if that would startle him into waking up, the brit just turned over grumbling stubbornly in his sleep.

America sat back on the bed with an irritated huff thinking of the best way to wake England up. "Hey Brittain! Brittaaaaaiiin!..." then America's face broke into a mischievous grin and he shifted so that his face was right next to Englands then, ignoring the urge to try and kiss him awake since that wouldn't get the reaction he wanted at the moment... maybe later **[A/N: wink, wink. nudge, nudge. ; )]**, he took a deep breath and shouted "...BRITTANY!"

America was then thrown of the bed as England sat up sharply shouting "_AMERICA YOU GIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! JUST BECAUSE ITALY WAS DRUNK AND ACCIDENTALLY CALLED ME THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO TURN IT INTO BLOODY A HABIT!" _The fuming brit then looked down at America and scowled when he saw him sitting against the wall laughing as he rubbed the back of his head and winced a stupid grin spread across his face. "How else was I supposed to wake you up? If you weren't a country I would have thought you were dead. You always get like that when you drink too much or if, as you would say 'The bloody fairies kept me up'." America said rolling his eyes in disbelief. "It does happen...last night they wouldn't stop bothering me because of the scary movie you made us watch last night…" England grumbled half to himself.

"Fairies my ass!" America exclaimed then looked down muttering unintelligibly. England looked down at America in surprise "What did you say?" he asked not quite sure if he should be mad or worried. "...nothing just forget it…" America grumbled. England stood in front of America getting a little irritated "America if you have something to say just say it! And stop that mumbling, I can't understand a word you say." America looked up at England frowning, eyes colored with irritation and the slightest bit of hurt then said in a clear voice ringing with irritation "I just find it funny that i can't tease you with funny nicknames and such but whenever France does it you get mad but then forget about it." Then America looked down again and started mumbling again but this time just loud enough for England to hear "and it makes me think that if fairies don't exist, even though you say they do, then what... or who could possibly be keeping you up all night when I'm not here... It makes me wonder about your loyalty in this relationship... I mean its happened before..." He said, slowly looking up at England.

England looked away from America for a second thinking about what "it" was then looked at America and kneeled down in front of him and turned his face so that he had to look at him then said "America when that happened I was drunk and angry and extremely stupid and I swear as I did then it will never happen again" as England was looking at Americas face he saw a flicker of something but before he could identify what it was America quickly looked away. England was confused at first but his confusion quickly turned to concern when he saw that Americas shoulders were shaking. "...America…? Are you alright?" America only shook harder and England started frantically reassuring him "America I'm not lying to you! Please look at me!" England then angled around America so that he could see his face about to continue apologizing but stopped when he finally got a good look at Americas face.

England was extremely confused, America continued shaking even after England fell silent, he was….laughing!?

America then turned to England and burst out laughing exclaiming "Got ya!" then America sprang to his feet and ran out of the room laughing. England sat there for a moment stunned and trying to comprehend what was happening. Then he too jumped to his feet and ran from the room, but he wasn't laughing, he was pissed. England chased America down the hall shouting obscenities and threats "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A-" England shouted rounding a corner, but was abruptly cut off when he nearly ran into the grudge.

**A/N: sorry that it ends on such a weird cliffhanger but this is my first time doing this so sorry and I will try to update as soon as possible so you know what the hell is going on. I hope you liked the story! Remember To Always Love The World! By!**


	2. NOT Funny

** A/N: Oh my gosh I am soooooo sorry to those of you who are actually reading my fanfiction if there's anybody left after how long it took me to update! Things have been hectic and I can't use the computer without permission and I've been grounded so thats Not happening so I've been typing the story at school (sorry if it turns out OOC) and anyways I guess you want me to shut up and have probably stopped reading this anyways so I'll just shut up and have Prussia do the disclaimer! **

**Prussia: Hallo zhis is zhe AWESOME Prussia und Sisi has asked zhe awesome me to do zhe disclaimer so zhat it vill be aweso-" **

** Sisi: Ugh just get on with it already!" **

** Prussia:Kesesese~ Fine, fine. Ahem, zhe unawesome Sisi does not own Hetalia or any of its characters no matter how much she wishes zhat it vas not true!"**

** Sisi: Jerk.**

England then fell backwards eyes nearly popping out of his head, a strangled squeak replacing what would have been a scream of terror if he hadn't fallen on his backside with a painful thump. England, struggling to breath because of the fall, then started scrambling frantically backwards hearing a strange choking gasping sound, only stopping when he realised that what he was hearing was the sound of America rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. England then looked back at what had jumped out at him and realized that the "Grudge" was merely an off white mannequin with blackened eyes sporting a long but ratty black wig**[A/N: seriously try imagining that. It's actually pretty scary!]**. The fuming brit then looked up, an intimidating purple aura forming around him, at the still hysterical American and said darkly "That was Not funny,"

America then looked up at England tears streaming down his red face and then, gasping, said between fits of laughter, "Dude you totally should have seen your face! *snort* it was hilarious!" America then noticed the childish sulking look on Englands face and once again burst out laughing."Hahaha-no please stop-haha! You're killing me-hahaha-ouch-*gasp*-my stomach hurts!"

England glared at the annoying blond rocking in front of him "I'm glad you got a few good laughs at my expense you bloody wanker." he grumbled sarcastically. England then got up and somewhat cautiously examined the mannequin, upon closer inspection it was revealed that it was connected to some kind of spring mechanism that when triggered caused the mannequin to jump from the closet. England then scowled and stalked off down the hall refusing to be impressed by the Americans handiwork no matter how elaborate or clever it was.

America who had finally stopped laughing noticed England walking away and started apologizing in a somewhat sincere and somewhat insincere manor. "Aw come on Eng you know it was funny. I mean seriously dude I thought it might startle you but I didn't think that you'd fall for it that badly."

"That doesn't change the fact that it was a god awful thing to do and you almost gave me a bloody heart attack." England grumbled stubbornly, "Wouldn't have been too funny then now would it you bloody wanker." he mumbled.

America then suddenly grabbed England from behind wrapping his arms around his torso in a tight hug. "Come on you know you love me and I had to get back at you for jumping out at me after the movie last night. I mean of course totally I wasn't scared it's just not cool to do that to the hero. Would if you need saving?" America whispered in the struggling brits ear grinning while doing so.

"As if I'd ever need you to save me you git! Now unhand me this instant!" England exclaimedstill struggling to loosen the americans firm grip.

America then got a mischievous glint in his eye "No," He stated while tightening his grip around the brits waist.

"What do you mean no?! I demand that you release me!" England said with just a little less force than before, almost unnoticeable but enough to encourage America in his efforts to be forgiven.

America then tilted his head and whispered quietly in Englands ear "I don't wanna" causing the slightest of shivers to tremor through Englands now unmoving body. Americ then turned his head slightly and kissed Englands neck softly, slowly working his way back up to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he then lightly nipped Englands ear causing the brit to involuntarily lean into him.

"Don't think that a few little kisses will make me swoon and forgive you." England said, his voice slightly husky and cheeks and ears turning a light but gradually darkening shade of red.

America smiled then said, "Well I guess I'll just have to try harder" he then grabbed Englands chin and gently but steadily turned his head toward his own. America then leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Englands. England turned and melted into the kiss, leaning into America with a sigh. After a while America caught Englands lower lip between his teeth, tugging lightly, asking for entrance. England opened his mouth, moaning softly against his lovers persistent lips as their tongues slid together exploring each others mouths. After several seconds of intensely kissing England, America pulled away, "Am I forgiven yet?" he asked, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Not yet," England breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around Americas neck then, standing on his toes, kissed America open mouthed. America made low sound in the back of his throat and pressed England into the wall, resting his arms against the wall on either side of the brits head. England started kissing Americas throat then down to his shoulder, sliding his jacket down. America allowed his jacket to fall to the ground then helped England out of his own jacket, bringing the brits lips to his own again then running his hands underneath his shirt.

After a minute or two America once again pulled away panting and asked "How about now?"

England smiled and said "Almost." then he pulled America to the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind them.

** A/N: Hey! Sorry again to anybody who could possibly be reading this for updating so late!(I sincerely hope that there are people other than my friends reading this) I made the chapter longer than the first one to make it up to you! I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews and comments!**


	3. Great eggs!

****A/N: Hey! Sorry soooo much for taking so long to update! I'm a terrible person but my motivation to crank out this chapter were the few people who actually commented. I thank all three of you! Plus I just realized that I had England be wearing a jacket in the second chapter even though he had just gotten out of bed. how about we just say that he had been out late the night before and collapsed into bed without getting undressed.****

****England: Pardon me! I, a proper gentleman, would never do such a thing!****

****Sisi: Suuuuuure.*rolls eyes* 'cause you're always suuuuch a gentleman. and I suppose being a gentleman consists of swearing, failing at cooking, and repeatedly trying curse anybody who pisses you off. Oh and did I mention drinking 'till you pass ou-"****

****England: Alright! I'll admit I will**** **occasionally** sleep in my day clothes *England said his face a deep shade of red*. But that's besides the point! I happen to be here because I think it's my turn to do the disclaimer. After all I'm actually in this story unlike those twats you've been having do the disclaimer before me."****

****Sisi: *sighs* sure England go ahead.****

****England: Sisi does not own or have rights to Hetalia and/or any of it's characters.****

England woke up to find that he couldn't move and he was having difficulty breathing. He looked down and found the reason was that there was a, very heavy, sleeping american laying on top of him. England tried to shift the sleeping american off of him but that just resulted in America mumbling something in his sleep and wrapping his arms tightly around England. He finally gave up and just lay there sighing contentedly while running his fingers through Americas soft blond hair causing America to sigh and the most endearing smile to creep across his sleeping face. England smiled at how cute America always was while sleeping and then began contemplating the mornings events. He wasn't furious with America any more but he was still a little irritated with the fact that it happened and he had reacted so hugely to it. He started thinking about what he could do to get back at America in a way that the brat would never forget. He was having difficulty thinking of a suitable punishment and was toying with a few ideas when America stirred on top of him mumbling unintelligibly. Then just as America opened his cool cerulean eyes England thought of the perfect thing to do and smiled mischievously but hid the smile before America saw it.

"Mornin'." America said stifling a yawn.

"More like afternoon. It's nearly three o'clock!" England stated looking at the clock mounted on a nearby wall.

"...Does that mean its too late to have breakfast?" America asks looking up at England trying to seem nonchalant but obviously hoping the answer is no.

"No we can still have breakfast. what do you want?" England said chuckling then added more quietly "Though I guess it's more of a late lunch than breakfast."

"Does that mean we can't have bacon and eggs?" America asked despairingly.

England let out a short laugh, "All you ever think about is your stomach."

"Not true! I think about you all the time!" America shot back grinning and then kissed Englands forehead causing him to turn bright red. "Though I wouldn't mind also having some pancakes to go with those bacon and eggs."

England rolled his eyes as he pushed America off of him and tried to get out of bed only to find that his legs had completely fallen asleep. And only just now was the circulation returning sending sharp pins and needles shooting down his legs and gathering for a party in his feet. He groaned flopping back on the bed and glaring at America who was looking curiously at England. "America you heavy lump you made my legs fall asleep you bloody git!"

America then grinned mischievously at him and suddenly pulled England towards him until he was sitting sideways in his lap. "Does this help?" he asked massaging Englands legs up and down from ankles to thighs causing England to gasp in surprise and turn an even brighter shade of red than before.

"W-what are you doing you git! Get of!" England said half heartedly struggling to get away.

"But why?" America asked tilting his head towards Englands. "I'm only trying to help." He said then softly kissed Englands lips. England gave in and kissed America back for a while with America still massaging his legs, but before things could get to intense England pulled away and quickly swung his legs around standing up before he could be pulled back.

"Alright enough of that. I need to eat to." He said still slightly out of breath from the kissing.

America smiled, "Okay, you're right. Lets get cooking!" he said excitedly bursting out of bed, stealing one more quick kiss before he sped out of the room, eager to finally eat.

England smirked at the younger mans childlike excitement then followed him out of the room to the kitchen where America had already started a pot of coffee and was retrieving the needed breakfast items from the fridge and surrounding cupboards. England then began helping him make breakfast but only under Americas careful supervision.

"I do wish you would quit hovering about me as if I were a child using a knife for the first time!" England exclaimed indignantly.

America sighed in exasperation, "Come on you know you can't coo-" he cut himself off when he saw the look on Englands face. "Alright you can cook the eggs without me, just make sure not to burn them. And no you can't make the bacon." He said to England, pulling the package of bacon protectively against his chest after seeing the hopeful question in the brits eyes.

England sighed but didn't argue, knowing it was a hopeless cause. He then began cracking eggs into a bowl, adding just a pinch of salt and pepper for each egg. After that he put the eggs in a skillet on the stove and turned the heat on. He began searching for a spatula while America was busy mixing the pancake batter with the bacon frying in a large skillet. Every couple of seconds America would stop mixing the batter to check on the bacon.

England finally found a spatula only to find that the eggs were now burning. He stole a quick glance at America to make sure he hadn't noticed anything yet, then he bent over the skillet and muttered a quick spell. Suddenly the eggs were perfectly cooked and ready to be served. England turned of the heat and slid the skillet off the burner, once again looking over at America to see that he had finished making the pancakes and bacon.

"Why don't you let me dish you up love?" England asked.

"Sure that'd be great! Thanks" America replied, giving England a quick peck on the cheek before dashing to the living room, Eager to watch some T.V.

England watched him go and then once again bent over the eggs muttering another spell, this one longer than the last. "_Those who are blind to the wonders of this life shall find their sight and never again miss another glimpse."_

He then smiled, satisfied and dished up himself and America, making sure to give America a much bigger serving. He then walked into the living room, finding America engrossed in the newest superman movie.

"Haven't you seen that movie eight times already?" England asked exasperated, handing America his plate.

"Come on England It's a classic! Oh thanks." America replied taking the offered plate.

England sighed and sat down next to the american. America then took a small tentative bite of the eggs, chewing slowly. His eyes then widened in surprise and he took another huge bite swallowing and opening his mouth to speak.

"Great eggs England!" He exclaimed before digging into his breakfast.

England looked down to hide his triumphant smirk then began eating at a much slower pace than America.

****A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for taking so long again! I've been suffering from a chronic case of writer's block from which I am slowly recovering! But here it is the next chapter! I promise to try and not take so long for this next chapter, it should help that I already have an idea of what exactly will happen. By!****


	4. So it begins

**A/N: *sigh* I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner and I suck at writing… I can't believe anybodys even reading this anymore. But to all of you darling readers that are sticking with me. I love you, I love you, I love you! Thank you for reading this mediocre story! Now America! Disclaimer!**

**America: Finally! Alright dudes the hero's here to tell you that Sisi does not own or have any rights to hetalia or it's characters!**

After finishing "breakfast", then watching another movie about another super hero who defeats the bad guy and gets the girl England turned on Doctor Who. That was when America decided it was time to leave. He did love Doctor Who but England always got a little to excited when watching it, America was still nursing a bruise on his head from when he had walked into the room wearing a gray shirt, England had freaked out throwing the remote at him, thinking he was a weeping angel.

"Alright I'm gonna head home now" America said, hugging England and giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay. I love you." England replied as the young American opened the front door, revealing a rather large and intimidating troll of which England assumed America would walk past without so much as a glance.

"Love ya too. B-" Before he finished his sentence America stopped dead in his tracks halfway out the door staring right at the troll, mouth agape. He then stepped backward quickly shutting the door behind him, face pale already deciding that what he saw couldn't be real but he still didn't want to test that theory by walking outside.

"Y-you know what? I haven't stayed the night here in forever and it'd be great if we had a nice quiet night _inside_. So would you mind if I stayed the night?" America asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

It took a couple seconds for England to process what had happened but when he finally did his mouth fell open in shock.

"I didn't think the spell would work _that_ fast!" he exclaimed under his breath.

"What did you say?" America asked looking at England.

"What? Oh nothing. Of course you can stay." England said turning away and walking back to the living room a huge grin stretching across his face. As he walked to the couch he winked conspiratorially at a harmless, yet at times mischievous, ghost that he would often talk to when nobody was around. He sat and waited for America to follow him into the room and see the ghost in the corner by the television. America slowly entered the room repeatedly glancing back at the front door as if to make sure the troll wasn't going to come barging in. Seeming satisfied he smiled and walked towards the couch only to freeze staring into the corner. America turned extremely pale, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Are you alright?" England asked struggling to hide his smirk.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine. I just… gotta go to the bathroom! I'll be right back. 'kay?" America said feeling proud of himself for thinking of something on the spot but still eager to get away from the ghost smiling at him from the corner.

"Okay. But don't take to long. It's the season premier!" England said trying to disguise the triumph in his voice with excitement. He watched as America bolted out of the room then, once he was sure he was out of earshot, England turned to the ghost grinning like a madman.

" This is going to be amusing Alden don't you agree?" He said to the ghost who smiled hugely and nodded, eager to have a change in his monotonous non-life, then faded away as he went to plan his first few high jinks that he would pull on the american. England sat back and chuckled his eyes filled with delight as he waited for America to discover the other creatures inhabiting the house. The opening to the episode had just finished when he heard a shout of terror coming from the general vicinity of the bathroom. England grinned as he heard thumping footsteps make their way back to the living room and suddenly a very pale frightened looking America stumbled into the room.

"T-there was a freaky t-troll thing in the cabinet behind the m-mirror!" He exclaimed before falling onto the couch next to England, forgetting that he was trying to pretend he wasn't seeing things that shouldn't exist.

"And what were you doing rooting around in my bathroom cabinet?" England asked smiling.

"I was walking into the bathroom, when I tripped and cut my hand on the corner of the- wait why aren't you worried about there being a TROLL in the bathroom!?" America exclaimed seeming to realize how odd it was that England seemed to be having trouble not laughing.

"Well firstly it's a _fairy_ not a troll I don't see how you could possibly confuse the two. And secondly he's really quite harmless as long as you don't aggravate him in ways such as calling him a troll. It's an extremely offensive insult to his kind. But even then he won't do anything worse than pull a couple of harmless, albeit annoying, pranks." England finished looking at the now gaping american sitting next to him. Several seconds later comprehension dawned across Americas face.

"So wait you mean this whole time you really _have _been seeing fairies and goblins and all that crap!? Why haven't I seen any until now!" He shouted crossing his arms at the last sentence and glaring somewhat indignantly as if England had been hiding the magical creatures under the floorboards the whole time. England chuckled turning towards America, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that the _hero_"He stretched the word sarcastically. " May be just a tad unobservant?" England finished with a smirk. America, looking highly affronted, huffed and said.

"I am _not_ unobservant. And even if I were there is _no _way I'd miss something as huge as _fairies_ living in the _bathroom__!_ How stupid do you think I am!?" He exclaimed irritatedly and turned away, sounding slightly hurt. This worried England a little. He wanted to get back at America but he didn't want him to feel as though he was viewed as stupid. America may be childish and, at times, more than slightly unrealistic but he was in no way stupid. England placed his hands on the americans shoulders, making him turn to look him in the eye.

"America."He paused. "Love. You're not stupid. I'd never think that. If you must know I can wield a bit of magic and used one a spell that I had worked out maybe a week ago and it allows you to see the things that I can." England stated calmly. But instead of the understanding he expected England received a narrow eyed look, after the initial amazement that magic was also real, from his lover.

"If you'd figured out how to do this spell a week ago why didn't you use it _before _now?" He asked suspiciously, earning a sigh and eye roll from the brit.

"It's not as if I could have just walked up to you and asked if you'd let me cast a spell that may or may not work on you when you never even believed me about magical creatures being real." He said in a matter of fact tone receiving a guilty look from America.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for not believing you before." He apologized leaning in and giving England a chaste kiss on the lips. England smiled against Americas lips then murmured.

"And of course I had to get back at you for the little stunt you pulled this morning. I thought you deserved to be a little freaked out." He teased, earning a small cry of protest and was shoved slightly away. England chuckled and captured his lovers lips in another tender, slow kiss. After several moments of snogging America pulled back slightly and asked, sounding slightly distracted.

"So if you've been able to use magic this whole time why haven't you used it to make your scones taste better?" Not even a second later his eyes widened in realization of what he'd just said.

"I-I mean not that they taste _bad _I was just w-wondering why you haven't used magic more often" He stammered trying to avert the impending shitstorm he had just set off. England pulled back glaring at America. He then decided that he _wouldn't _warn America about Aldens' plans for later and began to laugh fiendishly, causing the white faced american to flinch in apprehension.

**A/N: Hey! So I think this story is gonna have a little more romance in it than I had originally planned but thats not a bad thing so whatever, it'll mostly be fluffy stuff though so don't get your hopes up to high. Please comment and I'll try to update within a reasonable time! Until next time my darlings!**


End file.
